User talk:AliasKit
Leave a Message メッセージ Please don't forget to add a new header and also your signature when leaving a message. Thank you :) メッセージ ____φ(．．;) メッセージ Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Forum:Paige Gabriel page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LyreOfOrpheHyus (talk) 10:28, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Powers Regarding the powers of your char, kindly have either the complete list (without altering anything) or none at all. This is to ensure that no one changes the powers. Activity Issues? So, I saw on your character page something about you being less active/not very active. As such, would you like to use our "Officially Less Active" status? Or perhaps, you would prefer our "Semi-Active User" status? Semi-active is when you're able to post/edit a lot (daily or every 2-3 days, etc) but there is no way of knowing when you'll suddenly go inactive due to homework, getting grounded, etc etc. Meanwhile, Officially Less Active means you're SUPER busy and will not be able to post/edit/repond to IMs for a while (2-3 weeks at the very least). In both cases, nothing will happen to your char after 25 days (which is usually the time limit given to active users who have not posted in a while). Just tell me if you need any of the two and, if you do, which one will you be choosing? :) Re: Hmm Well, if you don't really know, I'd recommend going for the officially inactive one HOWEVER since you're not sure yet of your activity, we could first try placing you as a semi-active user. Then, once you've reached a month or so without edits, I'll move you to the officially less active section :) Action Leave THAT to me. (>^_^)> No prob ^_^ Just tell me when you no longer need the status or if you want to change in advanced to Officially Less Active :) (>^.^)> x2 omg, I just saw your blog (can't comment because editor is taking long >.>) and ejfnsn. I'm SO glad to hear (technically read :P) that you enjoyed rp'ing :3 Just wait until you've encountered more personalitis via rp'ing ^_^ Reminder:Rival Yeah sure :D rivals would be pretty good :P Sebastian has a lot of people hating him bout time he has a rival xD Shadowgod13 Reminder: Rivalry again :D No I'm being sarcastic, they should marry each other, jks jks But maybe we should do it in another location? Cause Seb's in those kind of conversations a lot xD so maybe they should see each other again >:) ShadowGod13 Location Maybe the road to town? You'd expect for people to run into each other there right? user:ShadowGod13 Re: Sparring Hmm not sure, but just go with the flow yeah? I'll post ShadowGod13 Hellhounds They do, but you see, there is a demigod in front. If there is an untrained demigod, why go for a stayr? Do you get my point?o.o There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Re:RP I will do it xD sorry I have been in ballarat for the past few days so no internet -.-' Rp3 Want to RP xD Re:Quest i can't :'( Seb's actually about to go on his own quest :( Quest3 Not sure someone wants to join it but I know two other characters...wait just realized something one of them was Paige 0.0 oh well no more indecision ^_^ quest5 Cause they are rivals she would have been perfect (dont ask) and go on chat meet you there :) ShadowGod13 (talk) 07:05, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :) Reply I replied as soon as u left xD Hello }} Claim Idk if you wanted a notification, but I left a note on your claim :) Level Five! Alright, so, first and foremost, congratulations on getting to Level Five! You've officially survived 5-6 weeks of newbness :D Now, since you're a level five, I'd like to ask if you participated in our Adopt a Newb program. By "participate", I mean were you "adopted" by any user here? If yes, kindly tell me who. Thanks! :) Prize For having participated in our Adopt a Newb program and reaching the status of Level Five, you receive the prize which the program promised: 1 early power up which can be used for 1 of your characters. An early power up allows your character to skip the waiting period for the 3/6/9 month powers. When you decide to use this prize, kindly inform me so that I may note it down :) Thank you. hello Ms or Mr awesomeness Spiderman40 (talk) 02:44, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Claims Have you been aprooved to check claims? You aren't on any of the lists. (UTC) 07:37, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Re:Worker Well, I won't be on tomorrow or today, but you'll need to be tested by an administrator, so if there happens to be a user with a blue star, ask them to be tested. They'll link you to a few claims and have you comment on them. If they think you're ready, they'll allow you to comment on claims as a department helper. :) re:pets You're welcome :) Claims I saw that you commented on claims, so just wanted to know, who had given you permission? Heya! Shocks, you're a Filipino as well? Actually, I'm suspecting you to be since I saw your characters and one of them had the model the girl in Annaliza? If you're so, kamusta? *waves* ~Mathemagical 07:41, October 11, 2013 (UTC) I forgot to update my user page. Sorry for that. I'm quite lazy. Actually, I already have one . =D ~Mathemagical 07:43, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Wha? Wha?! You're not a Filipino?? Aww man! I thought you were, anyway. ~Mathemagical 07:47, October 11, 2013 (UTC) : Ah, I see. I just thought you were a Filipino. Which part of the world do you live in? Btw, I already posted. ~Mathemagical 07:59, October 11, 2013 (UTC) : Oh, okay. If you think that's a personal question, I'm sorry I asked it. And yes, I know Filipinos here. Broken, Hyu, Miggy and Demi are some that I know. =D ~Mathemagical 08:05, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Later Sorry, Liaz (can I call you that?), but I'm going to log-out now. I'm gonna go home. It's getting late. I'll just check if I can be online in four hours from now so that we can do the sparring. =D ~Mathemagical 08:25, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Heh. Thanks for the compliment! And it's nice to meet you too! =D Btw, where will they spar? I'll log-out after you answer. ~Mathemagical 08:31, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Re:RP ABSOLUTELY :DD Who/where? Char Hmmm I choose... Chuluun Zaya :D I'll post on him in a while because the editor's taking long >.< Waiting No need :) I just posted :) Chat Sure :D I'll go there once I finish posting. I was helping out a newb with creating word bubbles so it took me a while :( :3 Aww thank you! You deserve a hug (>^_^)> When? Liaz? You online? So when are we going to spar? Right after the convo? Btw, already posted! ~Mathemagical 12:31, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: Spar Daughter of Ares? She should challenge her, what do you say? ~Mathemagical 12:37, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Re:Challenge So did you set up the forum? What's the link? And yup, draw it shall be. Aaaand, you post first. P.S. I'm actually a lass (= ~Mathemagical 12:46, October 11, 2013 (UTC) : Yea, it's okay. Just in case. =D Btw, sorry for the delay. Editor took forever to load. ~Mathemagical 13:01, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Sleep Again, sorry Liaz. I'm gonna go and sleep now. My mom's been telling me repeatedly to get going and sleep. We have a field trip tomorrow to hike up a forest and go spelunking a cave. So I don't think I can be on tomorrow. I guess the sparring has to be on hold. =( ~Mathemagical 13:45, October 11, 2013 (UTC) fyi/voting Just a heads up, I noticed your comment on the image voting, the point of the voting is just whether or not you recognise or don't recognise the person in question, as trying to decide how famous someone is, would be too large a grey area, that should be the only reason people vote to delete, that they recognise him, not that they think he's too famous.... Sparring So here we are again, Liaz. How are we going to make the sparring a draw? Get on chat? ~Mathemagical 10:07, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Whaz this? Yay! Badgie for you! I hope it looks okay 'cause I'm quite terrible at coding. Anyway, thanks for being a part of my life. I can now die in peace. ^_^ ~Mathemagical 09:34, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: No probs! You deserve it! =) And I can wait until you know how to code. Mind you, it's very meticulous work that's why I usually mes up in it (^_^). And if you don't know how to code, who coded your talk page and user page?? Eh, who cares? It's great! Btw, what about the sparring? What'll be the arena? ~Mathemagical 09:30, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Re:Quest Kittykins! The quest did get claimed! I'm going to ask around to see if anyone wants to join. :3 Absorb the Epicness... So, this is just a message to tell you that... YOU'RE AN AWESOME BFF! So yeah, feel the love girl.~ Hope our friendship will stay on the wiki (and on others), and that it will grow, as fast as Paige/Amanda's Friendship, since they're our competition... <3 x3 Epic Virtual Hi5, I'm Ready, Spongebob! PJO~ 20:14, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Re:Spar Okay. The urban you mean? I'll add the arena there. And maybe we could just put it on hold since exams will be on monday and tuesday plus am sick. Just make the first move... And there's no harm in that. Me too when I was so new here, I copy-paste templates too =) ~Mathemagical 03:15, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Re:Quest People I left a message on Wind's page about the quest. ^-^ Thanks, Kittykins. Oh, since the quest requires four questors total, there's one spot left. talk page Please don't over code your talk page, talk pages are for communication, crowding them with lots of code often conflicts with templates and user sigs that need to go on the page, please dial it back a bit, thanks... Online! Hey... you're online! Go, go, go! Make the first convo/move at the forum! I may not have much time left. Probably like only 30 mnutes from now! ~Mathemagical 11:18, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Yeash! Alreay posted! Sorry, I logged out for a while. =) ~Mathemagical 11:41, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Tell Oh, no need. I'll try to keep track, stalkah! I'm still getting on it XD ~Mathemagical 11:49, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Got to go Yea sure, stalkah! XD me too... ~Mathemagical 12:09, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Helper /flying kick desu LET'S GO TO CALIFORNIA ; ; Heyoni (talk) 11:41, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Twin Idea Hey KITKAT! I was wondering if you'd like to do a twin idea with me, on this wiki. Fast forward, huh? So, if you're interested, IM me back ASAP, or join me on CJ chat. ^.^ Love always, For you! (〜￣▽￣)〜 Your Signature I need for you to fix your signature so that it will not mess up voting page counts. c: Thanks! Posted Hey, there stalkah! I already posted at the forum. Sorry, I gone inactive and it will be until Nov 1st... so see you soon! I guess the sparring needs to be on hold again >.< ~Mathemagical 09:07, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Trev Sure!:) No, I'm sorry too >.< It took me a while to post. by the way, stitch is so cute! Hi Oh that was a bit random haha but hey 15:51, October 31, 2013 (UTC) No it's fine haha 16:22, October 31, 2013 (UTC) RP Luka's been at camp since July 21:32, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Tulio Poshted on both :D 04:38, November 2, 2013 (UTC)